Yu Yu: Kc Urameshi
by FireRubyRPG9898
Summary: Ok well to start my name is Kc Urameshi i'm 13. And at a young age. I started learning how to fight and to say i'm the best in my world. Well you have to read to find out. this is a Fem/Yusuke
1. Chapter 1

**Hi ok i don't own Yu Yu Hakusho if i did Yusuke would have made him a girl.** **Oh but i do own Kc DO NOT TAKE IT OR U WILL DIE.**

**Oh you may wonder why the names in all my story's are the same be cause it's my signicher that i did the story.**

''talking''

_'mind'_

**''evil''**

_**'evil mind'**_

**special item**

ok ready start

* * *

_'Ok well to start my name is Kc Urameshi i'm 13 at a young age. I started learning how to fight and to say i'm the best in my world. With hand to hand weapons and all fighting stile's. And i'm no stranger to the supranational. Ok so pleas tell me how a car put me in a death like state and all of thees idiots think I died!? Ok let me start over.I was skipping school like I do every day wen there isn't a test.'_

At 8:00'am.

''Hay kid watch out'' yelled a girl with black hair and red high lights. She had a red t-shirt with a black skull on it, black short shorts with fish net leggings with black combat boots and a black leather jacket.

As she pushed a boy out of the way of a car that was speeding and almost got hit her, her-self but with in a second she pushed off the car with her fingers and landed on the side walk and just as people tried to crowd her and ask if she was ok she was in a tree out side of the city dead.

''Ok i'm dead and a ghost oh well.'' she said boredom in her voice.

''Bingo bingo you win the prize!'' came a vary happy-go-lucky voice.

''Ok what's your name.'' Kc asked. _'Ok she must be from spirit world.' _She sweat dropt at the other girl.

''Oh were are my manners my name is Botan keeper of the river stix and guide to the underworld, or the grim reaper as you call me.'' Said the girl who was Botan.

''Hahaha I had no idea the 'reaper' likes to where pink kimonos!'' The un named girl snickered.

"I can where what i want!'' Botan snapped at her. ''And you are Kc Urameshi and we have no were to put you.'' She said. _'Oh kama she doesn't even care how or why i'm 'dead' haha.' _

''Ok so what no one really cares if I die or not, not even my mom so I don't care.'' Kc said a lase of sadness in her voice.

Botan was taken aback by that but said. ''Well give a shout if you want to live again.'' And she left on her flying ore.

"Haha what a moron.'' Kc said when she was out of ear shot just as she dived back in to her body smirking.

* * *

-3 hoers later-

Kc was walking down the street wen a little demon cot her eye and she cot it.

''Why are you so small? Oh so you can poses someone i get it.'' She said smirking at the little thing in her hand.

''Oh your alive! What how!? Oh never mind you just cot a criminal that weave been looking for weeks to catch and you cot him in a less then a minuet.'' Botan chirped. ''Oh pleas come with me to take him back to spirit world." Botan asked Kc just nodded for ok and thy left.

* * *

Later at the pales in the sky. [lolzz i had to oh and that little demon is in jail now ]

Kc was at the door to Koenma's office as Botan opened the door she said.

''Koenma sir i'v got Kc Urameshi hear with me but she is alive again.'' Botan announced and closed the door as Koenma said.

''Oh yes wait what? Well then I must ask if you will be spirit detective as we need one.'' As he turned his chair, Kc burst out laughing at the toddler.

''Oh oh mercy pleas. Bahahaha hehe oh haha. The prince is a toddler hahaha.'' she laughed and the toddler glared but she wasn't affected. She only laughed harder she was roiling on the floor laughing wen she calmed down she said. ''I'll do it on the condition I get payed cash a reasonable amount after a case. And if I say no to a case after reading it, you can't and won't make me. And I want this in righting! I'm not free.'' As she said this Koenma and Botan stared.

''Yes I think that's fare Botan give her the gadgets and take her back.'' He said.

"Oh and don't worry about my spirit energy. I all ready know a lot.'' Kc said smirking at him and left spirit world alone as she had stolen her gadgets.

* * *

Back in her world Botan had just found her and gave her the **dark artifacts file** she reads it and said.

''I'll take it! I have a week to find Hiei, Kurama, and Gouki right ok by.'' And Kc left as her compass was pointing. Kc was in the alley fallowing a big guy with a green shirt as he had horns she saw he was going to a clearing that was lit up. _'really that's like saying were here take us to jail pleas.' _She sighed and masked her spirit energy, and her sent, as well as her presence in a tree and licensed to them bicker. She stopped a few sinkers but smirked at them.

''I think we should kill Gouki. What do you think Kurama?'' said a short boy with black and white hair and red eyes who was Hiei. As he was swinging a sword witch Kc figured was the **Shadow sword**. To a red head with green eyes who was the fox she figured he had the **forlorn hope. **And who she figured it was Gouki who had the **orb** oh well.

She sighed and made her self known to them smirking and said. ''Well look here it's so bright and it's not raining. It's not oveous at all.'' She said smirking and laughed at there faces.

''Who are you? Wait your a human?'' Asked Hiei Kc just smirked.

''Oh you think you really that strong just cause your a demon get real. Oh ya and my name is Kc Urameshi spirit detective.'' Kc said.

''Your not worth my time little-'' Hiei started to say but was cut of as she pined him to a tree.

Smirking at his face as it was priceless and let go as, Gouki tried to punch her but she doges it and hits him with a round house kick that sent him flying. She knew that looking for the other two was useless. As they were in a tree watching the fight. she smirked when Gouki tried to punch her again only for her to dodge and punch him in the didn't stop when she saw that he was bigger and red with his horns out. She just put more in to the punch wen it hit he was dead ripped to shreds by the force she used. She piked up the **orb **smirking.

''You know I just died trying to save a boy. That Gouki just had to take his sole man talk about dumb.'' Kc smirked looking in the tree the other two where in and said. ''So the red-head's name is Kurama and shorty's name is Hiei am i right?'' Kc grind when thy left as she said there names. Tho Hiei sent a glare for the shorty comment.

* * *

The next day Kc was in the arcade playing a shooting game.

She stopped playing at 4:00'pm grinning. She left and was in the town plaza was she saw the red head as he past her he said.

''I'm not here to fight you meet me at the hospital in 3 days, i'll give you the **forlorn hope.**'' She just gave a nod and grinned at him.

* * *

3 days later at the hospital.

Kc grinned when she saw the red head. _'I knew him and that shorty have more honer. Then spirit world gave them credit for hmm. I think i'll try and keep them out of jail maybe community serves will do just that.'' _Kc walked up to him and said.

''Hay Shuichi-_Chan_ how have you been?'' Kc asked, and grinned at him when he blushed and he said. _'What Chan haha.'_

''Hi Kc-_kun_ fallow me, and i'm good how are you?''

she just smirked at him followed and said. ''Oh i'm just grate _Chi-Chan _hehe.'' She grind at him as they shopped at a room. _'501 hmm if i remember right a Miss. Minamino oh his mother.'_

''Hello mother how are you today?'' Said Shuichi/Kurama to the women in the hospital bed who smiled at him. Kc hid in the shadows in till he started leaving. He said good bye to his mom and they left. ''You didn't have to hide like that. I still can't believe you were in the room the hole time!'' He said in aww with her she just shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

On the roof.

''Did you know the **forlorn hope** has a price and do you know what it takes?'' Kurama asked Kc.

''Yes and I know who you are and most of your story my I?'' Kc asked him he nodded. ''Ok well your a demon fox thief who, after being fatally wounded, fuses his soul with the unborn child of Shiori Minamino. Effectively taking over you were born as Shuichi Minamino. Though you retain your demon powers at a much lower level. Originally you planned to return to your demon form after regenerating your powers. But you changed your mind when you came to love your human mother. The **forlorn hope** takes life on the full moon. Am I right! Man I need to breath.'' Kc gasped for air and Kurama sweat dropt at her.

"Well yes all of that is true as you know.'' Kurama said as he put the mirror down and said to it. ''I wish for my mother to get better and live.'' Kc just watched.

**''I will grant your wish your life is my price do you adapt.''** Said the mirror.

''Yes i do just save her.'' he said as electricity started to cover his hand just then.

Kc put her hand on the mirror and said. ''You want a life take mine.'' Kurama was shocked.

''What are you doing?'' He asked her shocked.

''I really don't want to get killed bye your mom because I let you die! When I can do something. If you think she will be happy if you die doing this your very wrong. And it's not like anyone cares if _I_ die.'' She said slight sadness he didn't catch.

**''Since you have shown grate friendship as you have done this I will not take life.'' **Kc just grinned at Kurama .

''Well go see your mom i'll take the mirror. I'll see if I can find Hiei as he is masking his presents and if I can't I'll go home bye.'' Kc said and with that she left. _'Did she really just jump of the roof of a 5 story building?' _Kurama thought sweat dropping.

* * *

The next day Kc sighed she was waiting for Hiei to try something.

With said demon he had just kidnapped a girl named Keiko Yukimura.

Back with Kc she smirked. _'Kc Urameshi if you want the __**shadow sword**__ and your class mate follow my energy.' _Kc just grinned and did what he said. _'It's about time I was getting bored, and I hate most of my class mates.' _She sighed as she stopped at the doors to the where house Hiei was in. Kc kicked the doors in just for the hell of it.

"Botan your such a- oh why did I bring you? Just stay out of my fight and you wont get killed ok.'' Kc said as she and Botan went in. ''Hiei come out I want to fight, if you win you get to leave with out a detective and you get the **darkness artifacts.** But if I win I get the shadow sword and you get arrested. As well as let my class mate go is that ok with you. Oh and I will personally make shore Botan hear doesn't inter fear with the fight.'' Kc said smirking when he came out.

''Well i can't say no to that detective. And your friend can stay occupied with keeping your class mate from turning in to a demon.'' As he said that he let the girl he was holding go.

''Keiko why did you take her of all people? I hate her she's a bitch. Oh well I guess I can't just let her turn. Can i!?'' Kc asked with a happy voice at the end Hiei sweat dropt.

''No you can't!'' Botan snapped at Kc who frowned at her.

''Aww man why not?'' Kc wined at her fake sobbing. "Oh well you can't blame a girl for trying now lets fight.'' Kc chirped grinning wen they both anime fell.

* * *

In Koenma's office Koenma and Kurama sweat dropt at the screen.

''Can I go help them?'' Kurama asked the toddler at his nod the fox left.

* * *

Kurama's prov-

Back with Kc and Hiei they were fighting if you can call Kc kicking his ass by time Kurama got there Hiei was tied up with spirit rope with a browsed ego **[as Kc healed him when she won the fight]** and a scared/horrified expression on his face witch Kurama snickered at. Kc was telling Botan she will be right back after she took the girl Keiko home and left.

''Hi Botan, Hiei what are you so scared of.'' As he said this the other to looked at him but said nothing.

* * *

Norm prov-

3 minuets later Kc was back.

"Hay Kurama lets go to Koenma's office.'' She said as soon as she got back.

They all left.

* * *

As soon as they got there.

''Hay diaper pants hand over the cash and hear are the dumb ass **darkness artifacts** man thy don't really do all that much. Hay I know you should call them **bad artifacts** that would be a better name! I'v seen some dark stuff. And this stuff is wimpy to the stuff i'v seen. like this one time there was this hair brush and Let me tell you it was hell trying to destroy it.'' Kc said grinning took the money and left. With everyone sweat dropping.

* * *

One week later Kc was at the steps to Genkai's for the tournament.

When Botan came and said. ''Oh Kc you have to go to Genkai's tournament. There's a demon named Rando and he's-'' but was cut off by Kc.

''Well if you don't move i'm going to be late for it but thanks for the heads up bye.'' Kc said and left up the stars.

she just got up the stars wen a boy yelled. "URAMESHI WHAT ARE YOU DOING HEAR.''But luckily she covered her ears wen he stopped she hit him on the head.

''You idiot Kuwabara are you trying to make me def? And why wouldn't I be here. It's Genkai she mite teach me some thing new.'' She said this smirking at the as he was going to say some think Kc shushed him as Genkai came out with a big basket she put it down.

''Ok you idiots listen up.'' Kc smirked at that she was going to love this. ''You all are going to pick a little peace of paper if it's red you move on to the next challenge if it's white the you leave now line up.'' When Genkai said that Kc was the first in line. '

'Haha I'm first and I got a red it's my lucky day.'' Kc said Genkai smirked Kc smirked back.

When everyone finest.

"Ok those of you who have red follow me and those of you who don't get lost.'' Genkai said Kc smirked at that oh ya she was going to love this.

''And don't give us any crap about it. The paper terns red only if you have strong spirit energy. And if you don't have it your just a wast of time. Now shut up and leave or i'll make you.'' Kc said ginning sadistically and let out some KI at them. Those with a red stepped away from her. Smirking Genkai led them all with Kc next to her into a game room. Kc grinned at the game's.

''Ok the punching, the rock, paper, sises, and the karaoke game's are what you all will play you need a high score. And you only need to play two of the three game's. The rest of them are of limits.'' When she said this Kc was all ready on the punching game.

"And she scores a whupping 600 and nearly brakes the game doing it.'' Kc narrated smirking as Kuwabara tried it and got a 150. She went to the rock paper sises game and won a 700.

"What the brat isn't going to brag about getting the best high score out of all of the people here?'' Genkai said.

''What are you talking about? I only did that since the timing was right and it was funny. I don't brag much unless the timing calls for it.'' Kc said smirking.

* * *

**Me: Hi I hope you like.**

**Kc: Hi i like it i'm not a screaming moron.**

**Hiei: Hnn R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello i hope you like it.**

* * *

_Flash back..._

_"And she scores a whupping 600 and nearly brakes the game doing it.'' Kc narrated smirking as Kuwabara tried it and got a 150. She went to the rock paper sises game and won a 700. _

_"What the brat isn't going to brag about getting the best high score out of all of the people here?'' Genkai said. _

_''What are you talking about? I only did that since the timing was right and it was funny. I don't brag much unless the timing calls for it.'' Kc said smirking._

_Flash back end..._

* * *

Genkai led the one's who won the last round to a forest.

Kc smirked knowing what they were going to do.

''Listen up this is where the next test will must get to that tree on that hill in 2 hours. If your not there when time's up you will be cut from the tournament. No if, and's or but's about it. This place is called the forest of death now start. '' Genkai said smirking as everyone left except Kc. ''What are you waiting for kid get going.'' Genkai said.

''Ok I'm just thinking how I should go about this bye.'' With that said Kc left.

* * *

By time Genkai got there Kc was siting by the tree.

''What took you _granny_.'' Kc said smirking. Genkai glared at her for the granny comment.

''Watch it brat!'' Genkai snapped at the girl but Kc just shrugged it off and said.

''You know that a demon called Rando is hear right _granny_.'' Kc said grinning when said granny tried to kick her but she dodged.

By time 2 hoers was up the two were in a preity good fight with Kc just dodging and Genkai trying to land a hit. But nether of them were really trying.

''Oh hay _granny_ as much as I'm having a good time we should get going, as the 2 hoers are up.'' Kc said smirking when said fighter stopped and led the way mumbling about brats and how they don't know there place. Kc just smirked knowing she got under the lady's skin.

"Hay Kc why are you smirking like that it's no funny, she could kick you out of the tournament if she want's!'' Said Kuwabara, Kc just grinned.

''She won't she's to much of a _granny_.'' Kc said grinning when said granny twitched.

* * *

**Back in Koenma's office.**

''Hnn I think she has a death wish.'' Hiei said sweat dropping .

''Me to.'' Kurama said sweat dropping as well.

''Do you think I should go and see if she needs help?'' Botan asked and at diaper pant's nod she left.

* * *

**Back with Kc her and a guy with a helmet were fighting but it only lasted 5 seconds.**

''Hay Botan did _diaper pants_ tell you to come.'' Kc said smirking and making a peace sign at where the camera was.

''Yes.'' Said the bluenette.

''Wait why is she here?'' Kuwabara asked and Botan tolled him as Kc wouldn't say.

Genkai led them to a waist land. **[The first fight was the same so i'm not going to do it.]** Kc just kicked him in the head 20 time's so he got knocked out. So she was ready for Rando/Shorin.

''Ok fight.'' Just as Genkai said that Kc moved and then Rando was in piece's.

''Well the brat won so i'll be teaching you.'' Genkai said and Kc smirked.

''Oh come on _granny_ you know you love me. Cause i'm just so lovable.'' Kc said smirking wen Genkai throws a shoe.

''Watch it brat!'' Genkai snapped Kc just grinned.

* * *

**4 months later. Mackie [By the way Kc and Kuwabara are just friends nothing more!]**

Kc and Kuwabara had just come out of the movies wen some bug's fly by.

''Don't let one land on you.'' Kc said flicking one off of him.

''Oh Kc follow me the Mackie insects are all over the city.'' Said Botan.

''What?'' Kuwabara said/yelled.

''Just follow me and i'll tell you on the way.'' Botan said.

''Ok so i have to beat 4 Saint Beasts and brake the Mackie whistle thing ok.'' Kc said smirking.

"Oh no your not i'm coming to. Geronimo!'' Kuwabara said.

''Oh ya Kc here take this it's like a phone.'' Botan said handing Kc a little mirror.

''Ok keep me posted.'' Kc said as she jumped. Kc landed on her feet un like Kuwabara who landed on his face.

''Looks like we have company.'' Kc said smirking but before she could do any thing too light's killed or scared all the demons away.

''Oh hay Kurama, Hiei so _Mr. diaper pants_ sent you.'' Kc said grinning.

''Hnn.'' was Hiei's replay.

"Ok let's go. Oh ya that guy is Kuwabara.'' Kc said as an after thought. Hiei and Kuwabara ended up racing Kc and Kurama where trying not to snicker but Kc falled.

''So who's baby siting who.'' Kc whispered to Kurama who was trying not to laugh.

''It ended up with Hiei First, Kuwabara second, Kc and Kurama last as thy weren't trying.

''Wow it looks really creepy.'' Said the oaf.

''Oh really you can stay here. It just means more fighting for me.'' Kc said smirking as she walked in.

''Oi wait up!'' Oaf yelled followed closely by Kurama and Hiei.

* * *

**The gate of betrayal. **

Just be for Kc, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara got out of the hallway. A little one eyed demon with no mouth said.

''Well come to the gate of betrayal.'' As he said that the sealing fell.

''Wait how the hell can you even talk?'' Kc said dumbfounded as she held the sealing up.

''Hiei can you get that switch. I would do it but as i'm holding over 100,000,000'kl from crushing you guy's. I think you should.'' Kc said smirking.

''WHAT YOUR GOING TO TRUST HIM HE'S A DEMON!?'' Yelled the oaf and Kc narrowed her eye's at him. '

'So what!?'' Kc snapped at him. ''Now hurry up.'' Kc snapped at Hiei and he did as tolled but stopped.

''Oh you made the right-'' said the one eyed thing but was cut of quite literally. As Hiei cut him with his sword and flipped the switch and got out of the way of a bolder just in time.

''Well about time that was killer on my arm's!'' Kc said smirking.

''Don't get mushy I only did it so i can fight you again.'' Hiei said Kc just grinned.

''You_ know _i wasn't going to _but_ since you _asked_ so _nicely_.'' Kc smirked when he twitched. ''Oh Hiei thank's for-'' She said in an over dramatic voice but she cut her self of as she was giggling at Hiei as he was glaring at her but it had no affected. ''Ok let's go before human world it over run.'' Kc said smirking as Hiei glared and Kurama chuckled.

* * *

**Genbu the Stone Turtle. **

Kc and team were in a big stone room.

''Wow so level 1 who's going to fight first.'' Kc asked boredom in her voice.

''What are you talking about?'' Kuwabara said.

''Oh so you really think were going to fight them at the same time? Demons like the one's were going to fight are going to come after us one at a time. As they think, they are better then humans. And that is why thy lose. Like I all way's say never under estimate your enemy.'' Kc said smirking at Hiei who was fuming but just then.

''Well well look hear 2 humans and 2 demons.'' Said a voice as the owner of said voice came out. He was made of rock and looked like a turtle.

''I'm Genbu. Hmm now that i look at you hehe. I know when I win you'll stay here and play with us.'' Genbu said and Hiei glared.

''That's just disgusting. I might be bad but i'm not that bad.'' Hiei said glaring and Kc glared even harder and some KI got out.

''I'll kill you for even thinking that and i'll make it hurt. The world can wait why'll i'm killing you.'' As Kc said this her KI was over powering Genbu took a step Kurama stopped her.

''I'll do it you don't need to wast your energy on this filth.'' Kurama said with venom glaring at the rock that was Genbu.

''Ok but if you lose i'm going to kill him and the other three. And _then_ i'm going to _find_ you were ever your going to go, when you die _bring_ you back to life _just_ so i can _kill_ you all over _again_ _vary slowly_.'' Kc said sadistically and Kurama and Hiei sweat dropped thinking the same thing.

_'Don't make her mad.' _Thy both shivered.

''I won't lose to him.'' Kurama said and Kc nodded.

''What just one of you don't make me laugh." Genbu said smirking. Kurama just gave him a dirty look taking a rose out of his hair. Kc grinned knowing what he was doing.

''What's a flower going to do against a rock.'' Kuwabara said and Kc just waked him on the head.

''Just shut up and watch you might find out.'' Kc snapped at him just as the rose turned into a wipe.

''Watch out behind you! Go left!'' Kc said smirking as the fox went right but he still got cut on his side. Genbu's tail went over to Kc but she grabbed it swung him out of the stone and throw him at the wall behind her.

''Pervert kill him all ready!'' Kc growled letting out her KI.

Just then Genbu started with the stone attack. Kurama dodged and blocked in till he saw a red stone the next attack Kurama grabbed it. When Genbu reformed his head was in the wrong place. Kc laughed but manged not to roll on the floor un like the oaf Hiei smirked and Kurama was trying not to laugh so he didn't say any thing.

''Oh ya Kurama nice job.'' Kc said grinning at him and he blushed after killing Genbu they left.

* * *

**Byakko the White Tiger**

They were walking down a hallway with Hiei and Kuwabara bickering.

''Oh ya shorty watch this.'' Kuwabara said but before he could do some thing.

''Shut up and stop what you were going to do, your the less trained of us so you cant afford to lose energy. And Kurama I can heal that a lot faster.'' Kc said as she her hand glowed green and she put her hand close.

But didn't touch the green glow did and then the glow stopped and she pulled her hand away but where the cut was suppose to be there was clean skin not even a scare Kc smirked.

''Well that's better a preity boy can't be hurt for to long Demon or not.'' Kc said smirking more as he blushed a red that rivaled his hair.

''Stop teasing him!'' Kuwabara said annoyed.

''Was I teasing?'' Kc asked with an innocent face.

''She dose that to good looking guy's, till they start trying to get away then she give's them a chance. All the wile she doesn't even like the gut that way.'' Kuwabara said making Kc giggle.

''It's the only way to get a guy to back of most of the time.'' Kc said. ''Just so you know I can't fall in love with anyone.'' Kc said.

''Why?'' Kurama asked.

''Life sucks to much for that sort of drama!'' Kc laughed but it sounded forced they didn't push it.

They reached a tower and where now standing out side about to walked into the next tower. Kc looked at the door way boredom in her eye's as a tiger man came out.

''I don't want to watch this fight.'' Kc said holding her hand up and snapping her fingers. The Tiger man started to burn then he fell of the edge.

''I didn't know you could do that.'' Kuwabara said.

''Why do you think I'm so calm these Saint Bests aren't even hiding there energy.'' Kc said. ''Is it just me or are all of you showing of?'' Kc asked Hiei bored.

''Hiei can't hid his energy and that go's for most demon's.'' Kurama said making Kc look at him bored.

''If I'm bitchy don't hold it agents me.'' Kc said. ''That time of the month.'' Kc said making the boy's blush.

* * *

**Kc: hi Love98 don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. And who do you think Kc's going to be with Kurama, Hiei, or Jin send some ideas.**

**Me: Hi i hope you liked my fanfic R&R if you like. And if you don't like then you don't have to read.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI hope you like I own nothing!**

* * *

_''Hiei can't hid his energy and that go's for most demon's.'' Kurama said making Kc look at him bored._

_''If I'm bitchy don't hold it agents me.'' Kc said. ''That time of the month.'' Kc said making the boy's blush._

_flash end._

Just as they got to a rome full of lava 'Girlfriend by Avail' was heard.

''Urameshi you going to get that?'' Kuwabara asked getting annoyed.

''Hmm oh ya!'' Kc said taking out a purple phone.

''You got bars here?'' Kuwabara asked.

''I do and you know how?'' Kc asked.

''How?'' Kuwabara asked.

''I just power it with a bit of energy and bravo.'' Kc said answering after a poss a cruel smirk was on her lip's. ''Hello Jimmy~'' Kc said in engulish making them blink.

'Hello Kc-Chan when can i kill you?' was the voice Hiei got a tick mark.

''Hmm let me see I got a date at the moment. How about never?'' Kc said.

'I'm going to kill you tomorrow!' Kc smirking.

''Shore I can kill you then~'' Kc posed the demons next to her where trying not to glare.

'Fuck you I'll be the one killing you!' Kc hung up the phone.

''Sucker!'' Kc snickered laughing as she jumped across the room the others following.

''Who was that?'' Kurama asked Kc spared a glance.

''I don't want to get into that right now.'' Kc said.

''Hnn.'' Hiei said.

They came to a braze door.

''Well at lest they have good taste.'' Kc said looking at the doors.

''Hnn.'' Hiei said as they opened the door.

(Same fight)

''You cut him sixteen time wow!'' Kc said grinning.

''What I only saw a few flashes!'' Kuwabara said.

''Don't feel bad I only saw tree.'' Kurama admitted.

''Hnn.'' Hiei said.

Kc and the boy's where walking up till they where all most out.

''So anyone want to bet there's going to be a bunch of low class monsters five say's i'm right?'' Kc asked.

''I'll take that, ten say's your wrong!'' Kuwabara said.

''We don't gamble.'' Kurama said making Kc get a glint in her eye.

''Scared?'' Kc asked.

''NO hundred say's your wrong.'' Hiei said.

''20 say's she's right.'' Kurama said making Kc smirk.

''I also take I.O.U"s just so you know.'' Kc said.

They walked out and after a moment a bunch of green humans came out.

''We'll take your money later.'' Kc said getting ready to fight.

''Kc close your eye's!'' Kuwabara said.

''Why?'' Kc asked.

''There naked and guy's!'' Kuwabara said making the two demons look at them closer before glaring.

''Oh now I wasn't going to say anything but now that you mention it there small.'' Kc said before smirking. ''Oh I know why now! Your just as small!'' Kc said making the guy's flush.

''I am not!'' Kuwabara said blushing. ''It's just not right for a girl to see that stuff!''

''Oh and it's ok for guy's to see girl's?'' Kc asked making him flush.

''I didn't say that ! Oh never mind!'' Kuwabara said punching them.

Though Kurama and Hiei where trying to kill them with glare's. Slashing worked just fine.

''There are two many by time we get to the top we'll be to tiered!'' Kurama said.

''That's the point can you guy's handle this?'' Kc asked.

''Yes why?'' Kurama answered.

Kc didn't say as she ran and started jumping on the green guy's head before kicking of and just barely getting to the window.

''Later!'' Kc said.

''Wait she could have just blasted them!'' Kuwabara yelled making the two demons twitch.

''She got us that time.'' Kurama said chuckling.

''Hnn.'' Hiei said.

* * *

Kc snickered before opening the door with a strait face.

''Yo I for got your name and I don't care.'' Kc said grabbing the thing she for got's name and broke it.

''You I'll kill you!'' Suzaku yelled about to punch her.

''Right didn't you know everyone want's me dead.'' Kc said stopping the punch.

''How your just a human!'' Suzaku said.

''For now yes sadly I hate my life these idiot's didn't even give me a back round cheek.'' Kc sighed tying him up and changing the channel to Naruto. '' Oh you got it!'' Kc said sitting next to him he was glaring and yelling only for Kc to ignore him

Bye time the other guy's got to the top what they saw was Kc watching an anime with the bird, and the Suzaku guy glaring and yelling at them.

''Why the fuck didn't you kill me?'' He finally asked still glaring.

''I really don't know I have no problem with you really chancing Keiko and trying to kill her and all that was so nice sadly I have a job. That's probably why you did me a favor doing that!'' Kc sighed. ''Plus why should I kill you granted Kurama over there would have killed you seeing as you put his mom on the line and all.'' Kc sighed again. ''I all ready killed that blue thing out of boredom guess it's your lucky day! I only kill once out of boredom ever few day's if not weeks!'' Kc said.

Finally when they looked at what she was holding.

''Are you drunk?'' Kuwabara asked.

''Got a problem with that? My life sucks and I got a baby as my boss that doesn't even give me detail's. Not to say a bunch of fucking Gods fucking with my life oh and did I tell you about everyone wanting me dead for thing's out of my control!'' Kc added grumbling as she opened a door to get into Koenma's office.

She was dragging Suzaku behind her.

''What are you talking about?'' Kuwabara asked following as the door closed behind them.

''I'm talking about everyone screwing with my life. 'I'm going to kill you' here and then it's 'I'm going to destroy the world' 'you have to save it' there! And let's not for get that I still have a lovely mother to get back to who ante even my mom she just got me for extra money!'' Kc added as the got to Koenma's office.

Kc sat Suzaku down and banged her hand on his desk.

''You didn't give me info that you knew and I really want to quit but I need the cash.'' Kc said. ''Bye bye!'' Kc added leaving clutching her bottle of sake close.

''What's wrong with her?'' Botan asked coming in a moment later.

''Have no clue Ogre! Get her back round!'' Koenma yelled as a blue Ogre came in.

''Yes sir!'' Ogre said running of.

''I need to get going she'll kill me if she knew I knew about her life!'' Kuwabara said leaving.

''Sir I've found it!'' Ogre said coming back in with a file.

'Kc Fire'

''Hmm oh my.'' Koenma said paling ''Well I can't tell you three anymore then, the fact she's been adopted over 5 time's and that all family's are dead.'' Koenma said making them frown. ''Seem's a grope of both human's and demons killed her family every time she got happy. She also had to watch every time.'' Koenma said. (Suzaku was taken to jail.)

**O_O~O_O~+~+~+~**

Kc stared blankly at the sky over head, wondering why she was alive? _Demon's have it worse that can't let them self's feel or they'll be killed with out a thought. _Kc sighed her brain didn't want to shut up.

''Kc?'' A voice wondered out loud.

''Yes Kurama?'' Kc asked not even looking at the red head.

''Didn't think you'd be here.'' Kurama said.

''I didn't think I would see you here ether, what do you think honestly I should toughen up. Stop mopping around and feeling sorry for my self.'' Kc scolded her self more then asking Kurama. ''I'm selfish there's always someone with a worse life then your own, and yet it's my life so I care.''

Kurama stayed silent watching Kc with curios eye's. He wondered briefly if the girl had split personality's? Kc glanced at him.

''I should be me and annoy Hiei and try and get under your skin, Like I always do!'' Kc suddenly stated getting up.

She left a puzzled Kurama in her wake.

* * *

**Ok sorry for the long wait! R&R**


End file.
